Mobile station battery life is usually described in terms of talk-time and standby time. Known methods of measuring standby time for mobile stations require substantial lengths of time to execute. With the proliferation of mobile station models and features, standby time determination must be repeated for each new variation, adding considerable cost to test protocols. The current method used to test standby time detailed in a standard by the CDMA Development Group (CDG 35) has an extremely long test time which is equal to its standby time, almost 10 days in some cases. The length of these tests makes it nearly impracticable to run multiple test cases.
There is a need for a mobile terminal standby test method and apparatus that reduces test times.